Spyro: Evolutions
by Carrier of Heartbreak
Summary: What would it be like if Spyro was human? And he found his flame abiity within a certain type of gun, called a Gun of Napalm, that shoots not only bullets, but flames, ice and electricity? What if Spyro ended up in a select group of mercinaries?
1. Chapter 1

The sun had just set over the endless plains of Avalar. Life was seen all around as countless critters finished up their day's work and were going back into their burrows. If there was once ever such a fine and beautiful evening, it was only viewed in old textbooks.  
A dark shape caught the attention of a nearby squirrel. The squirrel sat bolt upright, alert and on guard.  
A rustle in the bush behind it.  
It snapped around and slowly slid its claws from its paws. Though there was no more movement to be seen, the squirrel wasn't dumb enough to let down its guard. It stood completely still, listening and smelling.  
But it had no idea that it was moments from death. A dark and misshapen hand swopped down from the tree above and closed itself around the squirrel's fragile body. A sharp but fatal squeeze finished the squirrel without pain.  
The dark figure took the dead squirrel and jammed a metal rod through its body. Tearing and yanking, the squirrel's entrails fell out onto the cold ground. Then the figure continued to hold the gutless squirrel out over a fire pit, letting the fur singe off then letting the meat cook slowly.  
A dark laugh escaped its throat as it watched the meat tenderize. It flipped back its hood to reveal jagged teeth, a crooked and cruel smile, and a scarred, mangled face covered with stitches and staples. It chuckled once more before taking of the not-yet-cooked squirrel and dug its sharp teeth into the raw flesh.  
In the distance, the volcano erupted and a long, ear-splitting roar filled the sky.

SPYRO: Evolutions

A flash of light burst from Spyro's Gun of Napalm as he caught fire to yet another pile of garbage. In his workshop, trash was plentiful and not always so easy to get rid of. So, using the fire attachment o his M14, he simply burned it. It never smelled great, but it always got the job done. But now he needed some semi-automatic power.  
"Sparx!" Spyro yelled out of the door of his workshop. It took only a second for the eager Sparx to run across the field and to the entrance of the workshop, brandishing his AK47 Gun of Napalm.  
"Yeah?" Sparx replied, peeling back his goggles. Underneath the goggles, Spyro could plainly see a tan line and dirt line. He was always the dirty, down to earth one of the group. He worked with explosives 24/7, so he was almost always covered with ash and soot.  
"I need your Gun," Spyro said calmly. Sparx smiled.  
"Wat'cha workin' on now, Spy?" Sparx laughed. Spyro was the inventor, and whatever he had to say was always interesting.  
"Trying out a new attachment for my gun, but my gun can't keep enough rapid fire to melt one of the metals I'm using. Mind if I use yours for a sec'?" Spyro explained.  
"Sure thing, man," said Sparx as he tossed the Gun to Spyro. Spyro caught it easily and went straight to work while Sparx went outside and laid down on a nearby bench.

Night had fallen by the time Spyro had finished. When he went to return the Gun, he found Sparx outside, snoozing on the bench. He was commonly asleep when he wasn't working, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.  
Spyro looked up at the night sky and absorbed the warm feeling from the stars and galaxies that overlooked him. He found it interesting that some of the galaxies' light that was visible to the human eye through telescope was over 3 million years old. Wow.  
But the stars were disappearing for some reason. After a quick observation, he realized that there was an approaching light that was making the stars invisible. What the hell?  
He shook Sparx awake and began walking the highest hill nearest the workshop. This hill was so high that the landscape below was visible for around 10 miles.  
New light. Brighter than before. Was it growing, or were they just getting too close? Looking over the hill.  
"What in God's name..." Sparx said in disbelief. Spyro shared his surprise.  
Below them were about ten thousand Dark Plain soldiers, all mangled, all evil, and none looking to share childhood stories.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Who…_what_…are they?" asked Sparx, fear in his voice. Spyro was more experienced and began thinking immediately about how to get rid of this crowd. But there were so many…how was he…maybe Sparx…going to solve this one?

"I don't know, but they won't be staying," said Spyro matter-of-factly. This called for more fire power than from just two soldiers…and power wasn't the solution. What he needed was to be able to outsmart the evil-looking crowd of demented…things.

"Come on, we need to wake the others," Spyro said. Sparx followed loyally and they set off to their camp. Spyro's workshop was far away from camp, so if they were ambushed, at least his artillery was safe…

The walk took no time at all at the speed that they were walking at. The desert terrain passed like a blurred mural; the cacti whizzed by like flies. In about ten minutes, Spyro was taking out his key to unlock the camp gate. Maybe a gate was overkill, but hey, what the heck. Better safe than entered through the gate and walked directly toward a tent with a large "5" stitched clear into it. This was the only sleeping tent, and as well the biggest. All of the other tents were used for lit a match and help it up to a small firecracker. He carefully lit it and tossed it away before it exploded in his hand. He threw it away from any of the sleeping bodies, so it wouldn't catch fire to any blankets.

_Pop!_

In that single noise, the other three, sleeping previously, shot from their beds and banged their heads on the low-hanging bars that hung from the top the tent. The first boy was known as Flame. He was the youngest, most reckless boy Spyro had ever met…besides himself, of course. He was…even for Spyro's age, an extreme pervert. Every time someone tried opening a nut, he busted a gut. He was wearing his maroon work clothes, which happened to be covered in holes from battery acid. He was the bullet-maker of the team. He could make a bullet out of pretty much anything…except for maybe crap…but everything else worked for him. He was a necessity.

The next person, a blonde-haired girl named Ember, rolled out of bed. She was very jittery, and boasted a very flirtatious personality. Every time they settled somewhere for a little while, she seems to make a move on any boy her age. It got quite annoying at times. She was wearing her usual pink dress and heart-shaped pendant around her neck. She was slightly older than Flame, but he was significantly taller and stronger. She was the medic of the team.

The last person was new to the team. His name was Grime, and he had to be the saddest, most depressed person any of the rest of the team had ever seen. He had an unusually unstable mind, and an extremely low self-esteem. He was only an apprentice, yet he was the tallest, strongest member of the team, physically. But he refused to use his skills, unless deep within the heat of battle. That made it very hard for Sparx to teach him the way of the D.R.A.G.O.

What's a D.R.A.G.O.N.? Well, to put it in the simplest terms, it means Delivering Revenge Armed (w/) Guns of Napalm. A rather cheesy name, Spyro chose it. And Grime was supposed to be studying under Spyro, since that was the job he wanted as a soldier, but Spyro couldn't put up with his attitude for long. Sparx was only a F.L.Y. (Flame Liking Youth), but he had been with Spyro long enough to know what to teach Grime.

"Spyro, what was that noise?" Ember asked innocently. Spyro glared down nervously.

"Firecracker," answered Sparx, "but that's not important. We need some help."

"Let me guess…you need us to put our lives on the line again?" asked Grime angrily. Spyro was only in the tent for a few minutes and he was already feeling anger toward the downer.

"If you weren't prepared to die, then why in the name of God and all that is holy did you sign up to be a mercenary?" Spyro retorted. Glaring.

"Spyro- shut up. You too, Grime," interrupted Sparx. "Come on, grab your guns. We have got some _serious_ blasting to do."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we going?" asked Ember. The whole team was getting properly dressed for whatever Spyro and Sparx were planning, yet they didn't know what was going on exactly.

"I'll tell you on the way. And dress scary- think _intimidating_," noted Spyro.

"In other words, Ember, just don't put on makeup this morning!" teased Sparx. Ember glared at him violently. Sparx was always full of untimely humor.

"Sparx, don't make fun of Ember…" Flame replied, though he could be heard chuckling.

"Zippit!" Spyro shouted. "We are leaving- now!"

They left the tent, guns in hand. Flame was holding a normal pistol Gun of Napalm that fired flames and only flames. He preferred it that way. He was wearing a dark grey stealth shirt with normal jeans and boots. Ember, to his left, was carrying her medical bag and her backup pistol. She was wearing her usual daytime nurse gown, with a bulletproof vest hidden underneath. Grime was holding his M16 Gun of Napalm and dangerously dark frown. He was wearing straight black withseaker. Sparx held his AK47 Gun of Napalm proudly in front of himself, smiling and giggling uncontrollably. He wore a rare chain mail, known for its effectiveness at reducing the impact of bullets. Finally, Spyro dashed out in front, leading the pack. He finished loading his M14 Gun of Napalm and proceeded to stuff the extra magazines and ammunition into a belt sung around his waist.

"Okay, so here's our situation: remember our current mission, to clean out the land of any stray villains? Well, we have currently found ourselves in a situation that will have our work cut out for us. While working on a new invention at my workshop, Sparx and I stumbled upon a large group of rogue creatures that obviously mean harm to Avalar. So we need to scare them; to make them think there are a lot more than just five of us. That's where our Guns of Napalm come in handy," Spyro explained. The three younger soldiers took a second to absorb this information. It was Ember who spoke first. The other four listened intently as she asked her question.

"Wait…how many creatures are you talking about, here?" she managed to sputter out. Spyro glanced around at her.

"I'd say a hundred or so," Spyro said. The others breathed a sigh of relief. "Thousand."

Flame and Ember let out a gasped shout. "WHAT?! Are you serious?! We aren't friggin Spartans, here!" they exclaimed at the same time. Sparx chuckled good-heartedly.

"The plan is _not_ to fight man-to-man," Spyro reasoned again. "We have to use our heads instead of military might."They continued walking, silent…except for Sparx, who hummed happily throughout the whole trip. Grime kept eying him nervously, wondering why he was so happy at a time like this.

"Well, here we are," hummed Sparx. Ember, Flame and Grime looked in astonishment at the massive camp of about a hundred thousand creatures. They watched in horror as the deformed freaks of nature gnawed hungrily at dried bones of small animals.

To be continued…


End file.
